Two Little Words
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Garcia is a touch angry at Morgan for not reciprocating their flirting- and what he says to make her feel better. A little extra to episode "What Happens at Home", just because it made me feel better, too. :  As always, I own nothing.


_AN: Okay, last night I watched CM, and it bugged me that Pen was all lovey dovey, saying such cute things, and Derek only managed to say one lil' Baby Girl...So, I had to "write" the wrong...Just in case anyone else was a touch miffed; maybe it'll make you feel better, too..._

"I am no longer speaking to you. Period. End of story."

"Aww, come on, sweetness," his deep voice cajoled as he watched the back of his Baby Girl. "Don't be like that."

He reached for her shoulder, but she turned with a _humph_.

"I said I was sorry," he added, sounding contrite.

That earned a narrow eyed look, then a turn and a _humph_ over the other shoulder.

He sighed in exasperation. "What more can I do?"

She turned and looked down her nose at him, not an easy feat, considering he was a good two inches taller, even when she was wearing her four inch, chartreuse, leopard print stilettos. "If you don't know what you are apologizing for, Derek Morgan, then why bother?"

"I know what I'm apologizing for," he answered, sounding unsure even to his own ears.

"Oh, really?" she questioned archly. She raised a brow over her new red glasses. "Then what?"

He paled. "What?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, please, Mr Morgan. _Pray_ be good enough to tell me what wrong you committed towards me this evening?"

He sighed heavily. "You caught me. I don't have a frickin' clue."

When she _humphed_ and tried to turn from him again, he held her shoulder to stop her.

"Hey, enough of that."

"Period. End of story," she reiterated, enunciating every word, shaking his hand off of her shoulder.

He shrugged. "Fine."

Derek knew her well. He knew that she would never let this stand. She was still far too mad at him to just walk away and not try to blister him with some fiery speech. He'd bet his life on it.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. In fact...five...four...three...two...

"You know what really irritates me?" she said, spinning around and shooting daggers at him. "I sat there and told Hotch and Rossi I wanted to call my_ beautiful Derek Morgan_, like some blithering, lovestruck idiot! And you...ooooh!"

That made him smile. "Beautiful, huh?"

She turned and glared at him, her face almost as red as her hair, her eyes wide with anger and outrage...and a dash of hurt.

"You...you...you're impossible!" she yelled.

"Hey, you just said I'm beautiful." He grinned wickedly at her. "Hotch and Rossi can verify it."

"OH!" she cried, and used both hands to shove at his chest as hard as she could

What she didn't know was that was exactly what he wanted her to do. While she was in mid-tirade, he figured it out.

So, when she slammed into him-Merely a love tap for a man as strong as he was- he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him, effectively ending movement.

"Come on, woman," he said, making a cage around her with his arms, pinning her to him. "I was just teasing you."

She struggled in vain, squirming to get away. "Let me go!"

"I'm gonna keep holding you like this until you stop, so feel free to wear yourself out," he said nonchalantly. "I got all day."

She must've recognized the truth in his words: she gave a few more fruitless wiggles, then stopped completely.

"You better run when you get a chance," she threatened with a growl. She was beyond pissed, glaring at his chest.

After he didn't say anything for a minute, she finally looked up at his face...and what she saw took her breath away.

His expression was sincere, soft, and very contrite, with every ounce of the love she had in her heart reflected back in his eyes.

"Baby, I am so sorry I hurt your feelings today when I called in. I was in business mode. I should've acknowledged that I was thinking about you." He brought his hands up to her face, his smile warm and genuine. "Because I was. All damn day."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Derek-"

He continued quickly. "I should've said I love you, too, but I didn't get a chance to. You know you were in the zone, too, woman. Hung up too fast for me even to say goodbye."

She pouted, listening to him, letting it sink in, the bald truth in it. A part of her was trying hard to stay mad, just because, but then he added the icing to the cake, ending that possibility.

"I do love you; you know that, right?"

She smiled, her eyes filling with tears. "You are such a poop sometimes, Derek Morgan."

"I know," he answered. "Forgive me?"

She nodded. "Already done."

And he wrapped his arm around her waist, she rested her head on his shoulder, and they walked out of the BAU for the night.


End file.
